


It's a girls' night out

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ah the wonderfulness of a girls' night out, Banshee!Thea, Changling!Sin, Fangbanger!Felicity, Gen, Hunter!Sara, Mermaid!Iris, Mermaid!Linda, Myth!AU, Sin's POV, Siren!Laurel, Vampire!Nyssa, Vampire!Oliver, Werewolf!Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a girls' night out, even when you are mythological creatures.<br/>~~~~<br/>This was inspired by the Mythological!AU created on tumblr by @bisexuallindapark and @barryalin.<br/>For more info:<br/>http://barryalin.tumblr.com/tagged/mythological%21AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a girls' night out

**Author's Note:**

> I originally submitted this to @barryalin for the mythological!AU. You can also find this at http://barryalin.tumblr.com/tagged/mythological%21AU

It was decided that every female in our little ‘gang’ was to be invited.

And I was tasked with prying Vamps from Felicity, and I’m sorry to say quite litterally. Honestly I got the hardest things to do, Mergirl covered speaking to Laurel and Kit-cat, Queen covered Sara and Nyssa, granted Nyssa can be jerky sometimes but do you know how hard it is to acutally have to  _pry_  Vamps apart from Felicity?  
And that’s how we got to the pier, which worked out well so Mergirl’s friend could join us, where we spent the night swimming and chatting.  
I’m pretty sure the idea started with Mergirl wanting to spend more time with her land buddies, and that’s what it was until Queen came into the loop and insisted it be a ‘ladies night out’.

Sadly for me, Queen also insisted that I should come, seeing as I’m a ‘lady’ friend.  
The night was actually going pretty well until the waiter spilled water on Mergirl and she went all fish, it’s always awkward when you have to explain why you had to rip the table cloth off the table and wrap your friend in it, and then proceed to help carry her out of the restaraunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote this in Sin’s point of view (because I relate to her) I figured ‘lets be honest, Sin would totally give crappy nicknames to everyone.’ but I didn’t want to over-do it so I just picked those that I could actually picture her saying.   
> Mergirl is Iris.   
> Queen is of course Thea (which I’m pretty sure is Sin’s real nickname for Thea).   
> Okay I had too much fun with this one- Vamps is Oliver, like I can totally picture Sin calling Oliver ‘Vamps’ and Felicity having to hold Oliver back from attacking Sin.   
> Kit-cat is Caitlin, because whilest thinking of a nickname for her I could just picture Sin calling her ‘Kit-cat’ and Caitlin going ‘I’m a werewolf!’.   
> As for Felicity, Laurel and Sara, Sin respects them too much to give them nicknames. And Sara litterally pulled Sin aside and told her not to give Nyssa a nickname.


End file.
